Titus McKenzie: The Becoming
by Converse101
Summary: Follow Titus McKenzie in his first summer of his new half-blood life in the eyes of the people he meets along the way. On HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but like all of us, wish I did :) **

**In thins story, each chapter is one point of view and for now each chapter is a different day. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

**

16 of June Grover

I was in Central Park when I met him. I could tell immediately that he was a half-blood the minute I saw him.  
A bedraggled boy with a crazy look in his eyes who was running for his life and the stench of a monster clung to him.

He stopped in the middle of the clearing where I sat, propped up against a tree, and stood there panting. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans as well as my fake feet, as I ran over to him. "Excuse me?" I called.

He looked at me like I was another threat he should be running and screaming away from. I noticed that his scrawny figure was shaking like mad. He looked no older than 12.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in his sort of strangled voice.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but. Your being chased by a monster aren't you? You see strange things, that sometimes, others can't."

He looked dumbfound, then nodded. "Who are you?"

"Grover Underwood. I can help you but your going to have to trust me. What's your name?"

"Titus McKenzie. So what do we do now?" he replied. I thought about if for a moment.

"We need to get to some water that's got some sun light on it."  
I needed to Iris message Percy or someone for help.

Meanwhile Titus looked at me like I was crazy, "I think I saw some back over there. Why?"

I pretended like I didn't hear his question and started running. "Follow me." I called over my shoulder.

"Are you crazy? That's where the cyclopes is!" I froze in my tracks. Cyclopes? _Cyclopes?_

"Were you chased by anyone else?" I asked hoping it was the cyclopes was friendly.

"Yeah. Some crazy kid and his girlfriend. Looked about 16-17 years old."

I had a good idea who the crazy chasers were.

"Hey kid! Stop!" yells Percy, as he, Annabeth and Tyson burst through the trees.

"Goat Boy!" Tyson yells as he realizes I'm there and scoops be up in a bone crushing hug. No kidding.

"Leave me alone!" cries Titus as he backs up against a tree on the far side of the clearing.

I sighed. "Titus, meet my friend Percy."

* * *

**Okay this chapter wasn't so good or long, but I believe it'll get better and definitely longer. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay some of the characters are OC so you sort of learn about them along the way. I hope you like this. **

**

* * *

**

17/6 Bailey

Grover had come back with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson late afternoon last night. They had come back with a half-blood.

I saw him from afar as they carried him into the Big House. He looked like he had fainted from the exhaustion that came from being frightened and running for your life. You tend to know the the signs when it happened to you and you see it so often.

I couldn't really see his features, because you couldn't tell if it was like that or something happened to his hair, clothes and whatever yesterday.

I decided to shake the thoughts from my head for now and continued to read my book. I was sitting on my sleeping bag on the floor of the Hermes cabin. I was one of those unclaimed kids who had to stay in the Apollo cabin until I did. But I didn't mind because I was nearly 13.

As soon as I finally got into reading my book again, there was a rap at the door. I quickly hid my book in case it was the Stolls, which I doubt, but just in case they came in and tried to steal it.

'Come in!" I called and Grover stuck his head in.

"Hi Bailey." he replied before drawing back his head and the new kid was pushed through the crack in the door holding nothing but a sleeping bag like my own, soon followed by Percy's head.

"Your age, unclaimed, good luck." he told me, slipping his head back through the door before slamming it shut.

I smiled sympathetically at the kid, "welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a slightly torn dark blue New York Yankees t-shirt and cargo shorts, as well as a worn out pair of Nike's. Scruffy brown hair, blue eyes, about 5ft3" like me with slightly tan skin.

"So, your from around here?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah I'm from New York. What about you?"

I shook my head, "Boston, but my parents are thinking of moving to the city. I'm Bailey Haynes."

"Titus McKenzie." he replied. Just then someone barreled through the door and slammed it shut.

"Daryl!" I yelled, "What the Hades do you think your doing?"

Daryl whipped the his black hair that was dripping with sweat out of his mischievous dark brown eyes as he grinned from ear to ear. I heard yelling of angry Ares kids outside.

"No." I gasped. Daryl's grin immediately grew impossibly bigger.

"Of course I was with Conner. You know I'm his back up bro."

I sighed. "Daryl, what if your pranking your half siblings? And then you'll have to move in with them..."

"Siblings, shmiblings. Were all kinda related aren't we?" he interrupted.

Me and Daryl had this sort of telepathic thing going on. We could tell what each other was thinking by just looking at each others eyes most of the time. I guess it came with growing up with him for 4 years.

_You know what I mean Daryl! _I thought yelled.

_And so do you! _he retorted.

We broke the connection.

"So who's the fresh meat?" asked Daryl finally noticing Titus.

"Don't use the term fresh meat, Daryl. This is Titus. He hasn't been claimed."

Daryl looked him up and down. He grinned wickedly. Titus was perched at the edge of a bed looking nervous.

"Well pick a spot on the floor Titus... I dare you." snickered Daryl.

I rolled my eyes. "you can sleep here next to Daryl if you want. Titus shrugged and unrolled his sleeping bag while Daryl crashed on his own. I pinched him as he fought through clenched teeth not to scream. He glared at me resentfully.

_What the Hades Bailey?  
Don't you dare prank, steal or do anything to Titus!_

As we broke the connection once more I watched Titus set up his stuff. Something about him told me he was different. But that was all I could tell for now.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think of Titus so far. And tell me who you want him to be the child of/think he is. It probably wont effect my shoice too much but i really want to know what my readers think and want.**

**Oh and I know I had two of my characters use the phrase "What the Hades." in this chapter. It's a nice phrase X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harro :) If your reading this than I can tell your at least sorta interested. So please read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

18/6 Percy

I sat with my back propped up against a tree with Annabeth lying down on the grass next to me. Not far away Bailey was trying to help Titus with his Ancient Greek.

I looked back at the day we met. Tyson had been visiting Camp Half-blood and we had promised him and my dad to show him Olympus, since the only time he had been up there was during the war, even if it wasn't completely finished. Besides Annabeth had to check up on the little construction there was left.

We had arrived at the lobby of the empire state building to take the lift up to Olympus. I had asked the security if we could go up to the 600th floor. He didn't bother checking us because since the war, the three of us had become quite well known with the people in Olympus. All in all it was fairly normal but I had a feeling we were being watched.

"Annabeth? Are we being followed?" I had whispered to her. By the look on her face she had the same feeling too.

A crash came from behind us. We all whipped around to face the direction of where the sound came from. A kid who was dressed like he was dressed like he was a New York Yankees fan was standing behind a fallen pot plant at the edge of the corner. The boy looked terrified as he looked at us one by one, hi eyes finally resting on Tyson.

In a matter of seconds he had thrown a baseball that we hadn't noticed in his hands at Tyson and sprinted of. I picked up the baseball and we ran after him.

We got close now and then, but he was resourceful. We couldn't have caught up to Titus if Grover hadn't stalled him. Even then I could tell he was a half-blood, just whose I had no idea.

"He's improving fast, Percy." muttered Annabeth jerking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"He's improving his Ancient Greek really fast. You think he's my half-brother?" None of us had asked him whether it was his mum or dad that was his godly parent, only Chiron knew. Whenever we tried to ask, Titus got this far away look. Talking about far away looks...

"Annabeth? You okay?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied looking up at me, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about all the unclaimed kids. What if the gods, you know, forget?"

I knew what she meant. After the war I made the gods and goddesses of Olympus to swear on the River Styx that they would claim all their kids by the time they were 13 years old. If another war started because of some kid didn't get claimed by then. Then well I don't know what would happen. Epic half-blood, godly and maybe even Titan chaos I guess.

There were a couple of small unclaimed half bloods who were a few years away from turning 13, but there were a couple, Bailey, Daryl and now Titus who were less than a year away. We knew that Bailey and Daryl's godly parents were their fathers, but it was worrying that we still didn't know about Titus'.

Well I guess the god's would have to claim them on their birthdays or New York, America and the world as we knew it could be in danger. And I don't think I'm being paranoid.

* * *

**Questions are being raised about Titus, will the three kids be claimed in time? Please Review :)**


End file.
